Tabitha and Iris
by Ameliapll
Summary: Tabitha and iris have escaped the preserve! But when they go to Jamaica they run into 5 pretty girls. And things go down the drain


note: the girls have escaped the preserve And booked into a hotel

"Free flights and hotels in Jamaica! Flight to Jamaica! Hotels booking in The Cliffs Resort! Book now!" Tabitha read with wide eyes. Iris smiled "let's do it!" tabitha nodded, eyes huge.  
Iris walked downstairs into the lobby. "is there a phone?" she Asked. "yes" the man said before giving it to her. She raced upstairs into her hotel room with Tabitha. "what's the number?" she said breathlessly "ok 7845..." she said as iris tapped in the numbers "6677..." Iris punched in the numbers "BOOK 123" she said finally as iris pressed Talk.  
Soon  
"hello this is Jamaican booking how can I help you?" a bubbly secretary said. "look me and my friend saw your ad can you book us in?" iris asked "just a second..." the sounds of paper shuffling around caused Tabitha to cover her mouth and squeal."ok we have a plane tomorrow but you'll have to share with 6 other girls. No boys" Iris smiled "good no problem!" The woman sighed "anything else?" Tab was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. "no..." The receptionist groaned "oh can I have names?" Iris looked at Tabitha in horror. "Tabitha Clark and Iris North-shore" "ok bye!" the phone clunked and iris gave it back before grabbing Tabitha. While the two bounced up and down iris groaned "what?" Tabitha moaned "PASSPORTS!" Iris snapped. "wait I have this cool app on my iPod, PASSport TM." Tabitha crowed. Tabitha started with iris who pouted seductively before purring "now your turn!" Tabitha frowned at the camera sexily before laughing. The two printed the pictures out.  
The next day...  
On the streets:  
"TAXI!" screamed iris waving her hand around madly. Tabitha snickered as iris almost fell onto the muddy road. Finally a taxi pulled up and the girls hurried in. "where do you wanna go?" asked the guy driving it "ugh Yorkshire airport please" iris said while tabitha mouthed the address. The taxi driver dropped them off and they showed their passports and got into the plane. "iris is that... Hanna? And Courtney?" Tabitha hissed. Iris shot up in shock. Hanna was whispering to a redhead. Courtney was evilly smiling "It is!" iris mouthed in horror. Tabitha ran her hands up and down her face as to make sure their there. Iris had a flashback:  
"WHO ARE YOU" HANNA MURMURED. I FELT CONFUSED SO I SHRUGGED BREEZILY AND GIGGLED "I'M IRIS AND I AM FABULOUS!" HANNA LET OUT A PAINED WAIL. "TELL ME HOW U KNOW ALISON!" SHE SCREAMED. "WHO?" I ASKEDALISON SHE YELLED. I REMEMBERED US CHATTING ME COMFORTING HER. "OH YOU MEAN THE GIRL WHOSE FLAG YOU HAD IN YOUR BAG? THE ONE U SAID WAS DESERVING OF HER DEATH!" HANNA LOOKED LIKE SHE WOULD CRY. "I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE! WHEN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." I LAUGHED LOUDLY. "FRIENDS." HANNA GOT DRAGGED AWAY.  
Iris winced. Was she really THAT unhinged. She thought she knew. A voice chirped "landing in Jamaica!" we grabbed our totes (Tabitha's a DKNY preppy tennis bag in green and iris's a black and white Tori Burch clutch with an eye) and iris and Tabitha walked off. They caught a cab to the resort and booked in. When they got to the room, Tabitha collapsed on the bed "ugh nice pillows!" suddenly there was a knocking at the door "hello?" Iris yelled "hi I'm here to see if you knew about the party tonight" a maid said. "yes we will be there" Iris confirmed. "excellent"  
Tabitha point of view  
As the maid walked away, iris turned back to me and giggled "we are here Tabby Cat! We're here!" I raised an eyebrow "are you drunk Iris?" Iris shook her head hard. I mentally remembered what we ate  
Me: sweet n sour pork and sauce  
Iris: chicken bits and sauce  
Drinks:  
Me: virgin margarita  
Iris: orange juice... Spiked?  
Anyway I shook my head and focused on Iris. "hey I let's PARTAY!" I screamed. We got changed (I wore a yellow Valentino sundress and black Michael kors flats and iris wore an ice blue knee length slip from JCpenny. She paired it with silver J crew sandals.) we walked down and froze. I studied the girls: one had dirty blonde hair and wore a white mini dress with sparkles on it, one had black hair and wore a neon green mini dress. One was the redhead and was the one we saw on the plane and she wore a black knee length dress and Hanna wore a white and green striped dress. They all wore delicate white shoes. The redhead looked at me and froze "guys" she said. I could hear it from the stairs "what Em?" the girl in the green dress said "Yeah Em what is it?" the blonde chimed in. Perhaps Emma or Emily or Emilia. "that's Alison!" They all swiveled around. "Em that girl looks nothing like Ali you have to get over her" Hanna urged "I AM OVER HER" Em screamed. I gracefully ordered a virgin martini. Later  
I was staring at the stars when Hanna came out. "hi" she said her voice soft I looked at her "your gorgeous you know!" I said. She covered her heart "thanks! She replied "but I bet you weren't always gorgeous you know!" Hanna paled "whats that supposed to mean?" i smiled seductively "i think you know..." she shook a bit as I walked off. I smiled to myself "hey I I talked to Hanna!" Iris went white "what what did she say" "Thanks! What' is that supposed to mean" I quoted. Iris squeaked at the second "what what does that mean?" she asked. "Iris! I told her I thought she used to be hideous!" I said clapping a hand to my heart. Iris let out a sigh of relief. I linked arms with her and we went upstairs. "hey Iris whats your dying wish?" I muttered. We were in our PJS in bed. Iris wore a DKNY black set and I wore a green tank top and black boy shorts from Valentino. "that i was with you" Iris smiled and I hugged her. "mine is that it was poetic. I mean being carried out to sea as the sun set" iris shuddered "Tab thats gruesome!" Iris wiggled about in bed. "iris it's immortality" we fell asleep ready to brace for the next day.

Iris POV  
Today was fruit day so we all wore an outfit like a fruit. Tabitha went as a lemon in a yellow sundress and gold boots, her blonde hair in a bun, her green eyes sparkling. I was a pomegranate in a long dark red dress with black seeds sewed to it and red hair had a dark red streak in it and it was down. We both had earrings with our respected fruits dangling off the end. Of COURSE the other 6 best looking were Hanna, Em, a girl whose name was something like a boys name and the black haired girl whose name was quite unusual. And courtney. Hanna was a peach with a wallflower blush mini dress and white ankle boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail Em was a tomato with a billowy red blouse and red leggings with red hair was in pigtails. Girl-with-a-boys name was an apple with a red and green shirt and yellow pants and she wore shoes with apples on the toe. Her hair was pulled back Unusual girl was a... Cherry. She wore a puffy dark red romper and boots and had some hang glidery thing hanging off her head. Her hair was in pigtails Courtney was a strawberry with a knee length red dress with tiny black dots on it. She wore a pair of cowgirl boots and she looked amazing. Her hair was curling down her back. We sat down and ordered Lemon-and-Pomegranate juice. A Ke$ha song came on. "i hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums" she warbled. "I love this song!" Tab exclaimed. "Dance?" I declined she asked Em.  
TPOV  
"so what's your name?" I asked as we turned each other around "Emily" she said. "Tabitha" I replied. "This may sound crazy bit can we have a picture?" I asked. "Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. Ok weird. We smiled for my camera. She looked at my bracelet froze and ran off. as the Ke$ha song ended I walked over to Iris. "what were you doing?" Iris hissed. "trying to learn their names. We have Emily, Hanna and Courtney we need to learn Apple and Cherry's name". I noticed a cute guy with Black hair and green eyes looking at me. "I'll be back" I promised. I strutted over. "Hey what's your name?" I cooed. "your pretty cute wanna go out?" OK maybe I came on to strong. I just want a Boyfriend after Graham Pratt. He looked amused. "I actually have a girlfriend. Her names Aria." I giggled trying to hide my embarrassment. "oh OF course! Where IS she?" I asked. He pointed to a girl and I almost gasped in shock. Aria was Cherry. "who are her friends" I smiled. "Spencer's the blonde and Emily's the redhead and Hanna's the brunette." aria came over "hi Aria" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "how do you know my name" She asked. "oh your boyfriend told me. He's a good one. Unlike us CHEATERS" I smiled and walked off. "Spencers the blonde and Arias cherry girl" I breathed to Iris.  
Later  
I needed to pee so I went to the bathroom. I washed my hands as I got thirsty. I grabbed my flask and took a sip. A door opened. Spencer. I smiled at her: ok Iris basically told me Hanna was deluded, aria was a bit strange and Emily seemed a little too into me. But spencer could be nice. She looked terrified I decided to play nice "want some?" I asked tipping the flask towards her. "It's this AMAZING home made rum an old woman gave me. It will totally blow your mind!" She hesitated. I needed to convince her. "What are you SCARED!" She took it from me and took a sip "mm that's really good!" I smirked "told ya!" She gave the flask back "I'm Tabitha" I smiled introducing myself. "Spencer" she replied. "You were sitting with those people in the corner right?" I asked. She nodded cautiously. "You are lucky! My friends ditched me to go to the Royal Plantation hotel up the road without telling me! When I called to book, they were out of rooms! It sucks" I fed her a line. Iris would just die if Hanna recognized her. "That's terrible!" She murmured. Yes! "Did you get in a fight or something?" I shrugged pretending to be guilty. "It was something about a guy. But you would know something about THAT wouldn't you!" She looked terrified. Iris called me. "I gotta take this sorry"

Even later  
I tapped Spencer's elbow. She looked up startled. "Sorry to interrupt but don't we look similar?" She looked hard at me "no sorry I don't think so!" I shrugged "well I think we look like long lost sisters." She went white, what I was just being friendly. "What do you mean?" I smiled "just ASKING!"  
Later  
I sent them a note: ME ON THE BALCONY AT FIVE. TABITHA.  
Iris POV  
"what the hell do ya think your doing" I screamed. I mean they could be dangerous. "oops I forgot something." she said calmly. before adding THE ROOF. "you hide I confront and you take pics."  
Later  
I hid in a bush as Tab went on the roof. The girls appeared. straight away things got dangerous as Tab forced Hanna to the edge. I heard high screams "LEAVE HER ALONE" I heard aria yell. She pushed Hanna away. Tabitha pushed Aria over. I took a picture. "I said." aria began "leave! Me! ALONE!" She shoved Tab hard. Snap! The cell clicked. The next one, Tabitha's body hung in the air as Aria's hands were on her hips. "let's go" Emily whispered as the girls raced off. I ran to Tabitha. She was still alive "Tab!" I screamed "kill me Iris" she whispered. "t no!" I whimpered. She used some strength to push a branch over to me. "do it Iris" I paused as a figure in a black hoodie pushed over, picked it up and slammed it over Tabitha's head. I screamed. The figures hood fell down. Courtney. Tabitha's eyes were blank and there was a smile on her face.

Epilogue.  
I couldn't sleep. Tabitha was the last in with me. I heard her voice in my dreams. "just kill me Iris. Please just do it" she rasped. I saw a dark figure pick up the branch and hit Tabitha over the head. I saw the hood fall off. Golden curls tumbled down her back. She turned around, her blue eyes Grey. Courtney. I saw Tab's lips curl up. Finally I heard her voice. Her green tank top and black shorts fitted. Her eyes sparkled. "what's your dying wish?" she asked her voice tired. "apart from being with you... That I was carried out in the sunset by the waves. Then I saw something my brain blocked out until now. It was so horrific I screamed. Courtney picked up Tabitha's body and flung her out to sea. A plop 20 miles away. Bubbles. Courtney looking at me with a smile "lets get those girls Iris." I nodded. I grabbed my cell. And sent a text to Courtney: I am so ready. The reply came in seconds: lets do this Iris.  
What happens in Jamaica stays in Jamaica- not likely.  
And that's how A3 was formed.


End file.
